1. Field of the Disclosure
Many situations involve conveying fluids between two or more points. In some instances, the area available to install piping or other conduits for such fluids is limited. The present disclosure addresses the need to convey fluids in situations where space is limited. The present disclosure addresses the need for simplified structures that can be built at lower costs and that can be tested prior to placement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system for conveying fluids at a subsea location includes a module having, a flow line formed of plurality of linear sections. At least two of the sections have a geometrically parallel arrangement. The module includes an inlet supplying fluid to the flow line and an outlet receiving fluid from the flow line. In some embodiments, the flow line communicates fluid between the inlet and the outlet in a hydraulically serial fashion.